Requiring Roy's Return
by shanehardy
Summary: Roy Harper left Star City to escape his past and his hidden feelings to someone he never thought he could get close too. Oliver Queen has lost all of his loved one in the island explosion and needs someone he knows he can count on to help him in Star City. When he calls on Roy to return will both men be willing to do what it takes to make the relationship work.


**REQUIRING ROY'S RETURN**

Coast City was beautiful this time of year. The view of the water sparkled in the setting sun as the leaves on the trees began to change colors. When it came to fitting in, the city was smaller than Metropolis so it was easy to find your place of comfortability, but big enough that someone who wanted to hide in the shadows could do so without worry. In fact, in a city that already had its own superhero, it allowed someone hiding from his own past to create a new life without creating even a ripple around him that could be noticed.

Roy Harper was taught the skill of stealth by one of the best.

On his way home from the quiet mechanic job he got to pay the bills, he stopped by the Full Moon Bakery two blocks from his one room apartment.

"Hey, Harper, have anything beautiful in the shop today?" the young redhead named Holland asked from behind the counter.

"Just a baby blue '65 Mustang. Beautiful muscle car. Got to fix the transmission. She was such a beauty," Roy shook his head smiling at the memory.

"But not as beautiful as me," she batted her eyes at the sexy young man.

"Nothing is that beautiful," he returned the flirtation. The two of them continued the innocent flirtation they'd started over a year earlier the first time Roy walked into her bakery. "Do you have my order ready?"

"I do. Two red velvet cupcakes with strawberry crème icing. I don't know whether to ask what is the special occasion or who you are sharing them with," she raised an eyebrow.

"Just me and because I love eating your cupcakes," he winked at her hoping his flirtation would end her questioning. "Same time tomorrow?" he questioned as he slipped the payment across the counter and picked up the small box with his delectable treats.

"Harper Oliver, what am I ever going to do with you?" she asked as he walked towards the door.

"Just trust me when I say red has always been my favorite color," he winked at her before walking out the door.

He opened the box and looked at the miniature cakes as he walked towards his apartment. "Happy Birthday, Roy. One for you. One for your friends who can't be here." Reaching in he pulled out one of the cupcakes and started to take a bite until he saw something that shouldn't be there.

A Black Harley Davidson motorcycle sat outside his building that he'd never seen before. Putting the cupcake back in the box, he walked up the stoop, unlocked the door and let himself in the building. He walked up the three flights of stairs to his apartment at the end of the hallway and seeing that the door still stood locked he let his guard down.

But as soon as he shut the door behind him he knew he was not alone in his apartment. His time and training as Arsenal still served him well. He knew the intruder stood in the shadows, but he also knew that he had nothing to fear.

"Why did you come here?" Roy asked turning around to face the person he respected more than anyone in the world.

"I need your help, Roy. I need you to come home," Oliver Queen stepped into the light. Roy had never seen him look so distinguished. He'd never seen the look of Mayor Queen.

"You know I can't do that. Everyone back home thinks I'm dead," Roy reminded him.

"Like that matters anymore. Everyone has heard about the multi-verse now. They've seen people show up from other universes like Earth 2's Laurel. They know multiples exist. That's our chance. We could just introduce you as another version of you."

"That wasn't the only reason I left, Oliver, and you know it," Roy placed his birthday cakes on the counter and removed his jacket placing it on the only chair in the living room.

"I know . . . is that why your name here is Harper Oliver?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I should be flattered."

"Don't make fun of me, Oliver," Roy stood up to his old friend.

"I would never do that, and I know you know what happened and why I need you to come home," when Oliver couldn't keep eye contact.

Roy had gotten a message through Cisco about the island explosion that seemed to kill of his friends except for Oliver. It came with the same message telling him that Barry was lost inside the speed force which mean Oliver had lost all of his confidants.

"They're really gone?" Roy inquired stepping closer to his old friend and feeling the need to comfort him.

"I've done everything I can to find them. There is no trace and after all of these months I've just had to accept the inevitable. It was the hardest thing I ever had to tell my son," Oliver admitted.

"He's living with you now? What about his mother?" it surprised Roy to hear Oliver now raised his son.

"She was on the island too. He is living with me and I'm trying to be a good father, but it's not working the way I thought it would."

"You're a better father than you think," Roy confessed. "You're the only version of one I've ever had and I'd be dead if you hadn't raised me." He closed the gap between them even more. "The better question is how are you? I know you're taking care of your son, but who is taking care of you?"

"I'm hoping you will," The Arrow said as he pulled a box wrapped in red from his jacket pocket. "Happy Birthday, Roy. I'm hoping this is something you'll use again."

He opened the package and stared longingly at its contents. Inside was his Arsenal mask.

"Oliver, I'm flattered you want me back, but I . . ."

"Thea told me," he interrupted Roy. "She told me why you thought you needed to get away from me. I wish you had just told me."

"I thought you might kick my ass," Roy couldn't help but joke. He thought it would make the situation easier.

"Have I ever done anything to make you think I'm homophobic?" Oliver reached out his arms to grab onto Roy's shoulders. "Besides your ass is precious cargo. I'd never hurt it. A Daddy would never do that to his son."

Roy blushed immediately from his forehead down to his toes. "She really did tell you everything?" he gulped.

"There's nothing wrong with having daddy issues," Oliver moved his right hand from Roy's shoulder to behind his neck. "Come back to Star City with me. Move into my home and be my partner again."

"You mean you want Arsenal to be Green Arrow's partner again?" the hope in Roy's eyes was not missed.

"Why can't it be both?" Oliver responded. "Say yes, and I'll make your birthday wish come true."

"Don't do this for me and my issues. I know this isn't something you want. I made peace with that a long time ago," Roy pulled away.

"You have no idea what I want," Oliver demanded as he grabbed Roy's face and planted a kiss on his lips like he'd never experienced before. "Take off your clothes, Roy. Show me yourself."

Roy obeyed. Slipping off his shirt and pants, Oliver stopped him before taking off his briefs. He turned the younger man around so that he could press his front up against Roy's plump ass and the boy could feel how much Oliver wanted this to happen.

"It's been over a year since I had sex," Oliver confessed.

"Even longer for me," Roy could barely breathe thinking about what was about to happen.

"Tell me that you want this."

"Bedroom . . . now . . . please," Roy sighed loudly almost begging for this to happen.

Oliver pushed him towards the bed and bent him over feeling up the smoothness of his skin with his rough hands. "Turn over," he ordered. When Roy did, Oliver slipped his thumbs into the leg holes of his red briefs pulling them off his muscular legs. "Touch yourself for me."

The command made Roy whimper in a way that made him feel like a teenager being touched for the first time again. He watched as Oliver slowly pulled off his jacket and undid his tie. His hand slid down his chest, over his abs until he had to close his eyes at the feeling of his fingertips touch the smooth trimmed skin above his full six inches standing tall needing attention.

"Open your eyes, Roy. I want you to watch me."

Immediately, Roy's crystal blue eyes opened following his directions. He was rewarded with the visual of Oliver's tight muscles coming into view as his shirt fell to the floor. His eyes transfixed on Roy's dick, the young archer knew what he wanted so he began to stroke himself with one hand while reaching between his legs to his sweet spot with the other.

The amount of lust in the room was so thick they both couldn't help but breathe heavy. As Oliver's pants fell to the ground, Roy whimpered again. "Do you want me, Roy?"

"Yes," he sounded like a little boy as he said it which made him blush but he couldn't stop himself.

"Who am I, Roy?"

"Oliver," Roy answered.

"I know my name, baby boy. I mean who do you want me to be for you?" Oliver's stated with raised eyebrow.

"Daddy," he moaned before he could stop himself from saying it.

"Very good, my boy," Oliver dropped his underwear and climbed on top of his sidekick pushing up on his thighs with his strong arms so Roy was basically folded in half. Roy thought his heart would stop when he felt Oliver's tongue touch him where he'd never been touched before.

"More, please . . . just more," he screamed out giving up complete control. He no longer cared if his neighbors would know that someone was ravaging his body. They wouldn't be his neighbors for much longer. He knew the second tongue touched ass that Oliver owned him and he would go anywhere his Daddy asked him to go.

For the next fifteen minutes the entire building must have thought Roy was having the time of his life. Oliver's tongue and fingers made him make noises he'd never voiced before and they continually got louder and louder. Oliver loved that Roy was a loud bitch for him. He loved hearing the kind of effect that he had on him and couldn't wait to get to the main event. He knew once he was deep inside his little buddy Roy would stay by his side forever which was exactly what he wanted . . . it was what he needed.

"Say you're mine, Roy," Oliver insisted.

"Ollie, I've always been yours you just didn't see it. So claim me. Make me yours," Roy was the one ordering now, and Oliver obeyed and his massive penis pushed inside Roy for the first time. "Holy fuck!" Roy screamed out louder than any of his other sex noises making the Mayor smile from ear-to-ear. He was careful with the beautiful body below him pushing in only a half inch at a time and kissing his boy all over his body while his hole trained itself to accommodate the huge piece that would soon take him multiple times a day.

Finally, his entire nine inch length lay inside his boy. Oliver slipped his arms under Roy's back and picked him up, standing with his dick still inside of his new conquest. He turned around, sat down on the bed and lay down with Roy on top of him. "Show me how much you want me to take you home with me."

Roy wasted no time. He leaned over and kissed Oliver with more passion than he'd ever kissed anyone with before. As this happened, he began to bounce slowly allowing Oliver's length to slowly slip in and out of his body, but never letting it go completely. He knew how many women Oliver had been with in his lifetime, so he wanted to make sure his new lover never wanted to go back.

"I love you, Daddy," Roy let loose a whisper so low he was sure that Oliver couldn't hear it.

But he did.

"I love you too, Roy," Oliver said loud enough that it made the boy stop and look at him. The surprise announcement was such a shock to his system that he released his orgasm all over Oliver's chest.

He couldn't breathe after. He'd never felt something so strong and it overwhelmed him. Oliver saw his boy freaking out and pulled him to his chest and held him tight.

"Prove it," Roy whispered in his ear.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Finish . . . inside me. I want to feel as close to you as a humanly can," Roy confessed.

Without letting go of his grip on Roy, he spread his own legs and began to slowly piston in and out of his new favorite pussy. His speed increased and the two superheroes let their foreheads touch and they stared directly into each other's eyes. When it was time to let go, Oliver kissed Roy full on the lips and released inside him with a velocity that made Roy's eyes open with surprise.

Roy sat next to Oliver on his plane as the two headed back to Star City. Once the boys showered, it took less than half an hour for him to pack all of his belongings into a duffel bag. He called his boss and quit his job and even wrote a short note for Holland to leave on the door of the bakery so she wouldn't worry about him.

It said: _I'm going home. My past found me and I'm happier than ever. Take care of yourself!_

Now, sitting next to Oliver, he listed to his man telling him about where they would live and the new lair, and how Roy would run it while he ran the City. Finally he pulled out his phone and showed Roy a picture of the new Arsenal suit he'd had Cisco make for him.

"If you did that you're a cocky little shit," Roy laughed. "How did you know that I'd come with you?"

'You should know me well enough by now Roy," Oliver lifted his arm and placed it around Arsenal's back pulling him into him. "When I want something I don't just want it. I require it."

Roy leaned his head down on Oliver's shoulder and smiled. "Yes, Daddy."


End file.
